dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ike Barinholtz
Ike Barinholtz portrayed Griggs in Suicide Squad. Significant roles *Assistant Milligan in Down (2001) *Rolfe Gruber/Lynette Scavo in MADtv (2002-2007) *Joe in Bunny Whipped (2007) *Dave Armstrong in Twisted Fortune (2007) *Dane Cook in Meet the Spartans (2008) *Javier Bardem in Disaster Movie (2008) *Dane Cook in Family Guy (2008) *Lomax in Lock and Roll Forever (2008) *Fly in Rita Rocks (2008-2009) *Steve in Shrink (2009) *David in How to Make Love to a Woman (2010) *Bobby White in Vampires Suck (2010) *Daryl in Weeds (2010) *Frank Gibiatti in The League (2010-2012) *Peter Principato in Children's Hospital (2011) *Ivan Dochenko in Eastbound & Down (2012) *Cliff Planker in Megawinner (2012) *Morgan Tookers in The Mindy Project (2012-2015) *Telly in Inventing Adam (2013) *Morgan Tookers in The Mindy Project: The Morgan Project (2013) *Lightning Mike in The Sidekick (2013) *Muscleman in The Awesomes (2013-2014) *Zach Sword in Kroll Show (2014) *Jimmy in Neighbours (2014) *Hunter in Chozen (2014) Quotes *"We’re three days in. This is a crazy movie. It’s the biggest movie I’ve ever been in." *"The only thing I can say is that it’s a very different side of me that you haven't seen on ''The Mindy Project or Neighbors. It appeals to people’s dark side a little more. It has a Dirty Dozen feel. I think that’s the direction we’re going in." *" Ironically, my mom was friends with John Ostrander, who wrote one of the original incarnations in the 80s. I was very happy to hear about the project. And when discussions began of me being in it, I read the script and was like "Oh my God, this is awesome"." *"He did this crazy thing...all the actors were rehearsing, and his character is in love with Margot Robbie -- she's Harley Quinn...so we're rehearsing, and this actor who plays the Joker's kind of lieutenant, walks in and he goes, 'Present for Ms. Quinn.' Hands her a box. She opens the box, and a live, giant black rat pops out. And we're like, 'What the f--k is going on? That's crazy!' So 20 minutes later, we're still rehearsing, and the actor comes back in and he goes, 'This is for the squad from Mr. J.' And he throws a pig on the table, a dead pig, and as he puts the pig on the table all these bullets start to come out of it...this is in a rehearsal space a month before we started shooting." *"''Going to ''Suicide Squad was a very different experience. I don’t want to say it was agro-male because Margot Robbie is tougher than any of the guys, but it was just a very raucous set. David Ayer is very dark. He chases that real darkness and says crazy things to you before a take to get your head spinning. He likes to psychologically get in there. He would tell us, ‘You know on Fury, right before a scene, I almost got Shia and Bernthal into a fistfight.’ And I’m like, ‘I don’t want to do that!!’ But he gets great performances out of actors and this is so big in scope. When I think of some of those sets, it’s like, This is the size of Universal Studios. It was very, very, very different." *"''I have David Ayer in my head being like, ‘I’m going to kill you if you say anything’. I can say it’s probably not who you think it is. I can say that he’s definitely someone that people will not like, and he is someone who likes to really mess with people — likes to really hurt people and frick them up." Category:Suicide Squad cast